User blog:Dayfinder/SOG Stream rules explanation and Q
So, there has been confusion about the specific functions of each rule. I am going to explain them. As a mod, this is your bible for explaining each rule when necessary. This is also to protect the general viewership from you missrepresenting them. As a viewer, this is to prevent you from incorrectly spreading each rule's meaning. Before you read, keep in mind 3 things: SOG staffing is not like normal twitch staffing. It was created exclusively to monitor the stream itself's chat, nothing else. If the stream is not on, there are no staff members. Explained in-depth later. Not every rule has the same weight. I wrote the rules, I know what I'm talking about. These are not up for debate, and to quote 1/2 of tumblr, 'check your privilege'. 1. A foundation rule. No spamming. This is broken down into individual aspects. The function of this is to keep the chat clean, accessible, and evenly open to all. Capslocking in specific grabs attention, which is unfair to the rest of the viewership. 2. Link whoring is not allowed due to the above and the fact it can even impede staff work. The exact nature of the link can warrent heavy punishment. See #9. 3. Attentionwhoring also grabs streamer attention, however it is more specifically related to the disorder caused in the process. This is a greater penalty. 4. Flaming causes flame wars. Self explanatory, this rule has not been debated. 5. Legibility is a cornerstone of communication. Keep it legible, or it can disrupt chat. 6. Added due to a dramatic amount of spoilers given, ruining two playthroughs. 7. This was added as a culling of two groups: a. Trolls, who are doing it for attention. b. Idiots and children, who do not belong in a civil conversation anyway. This rule is specifically targetting disruptors, which is why it is still here. 8. The most important thing I have to discuss. Rule 8 is as follows: Post stream, there is an afterparty. All rules are invalidated except #9. The reason behind this is complicated. However, with the first thing I said to have in mind, you can glean this: Post-stream does not matter. The stream is the SOLE OBJECTIVE of staff. Dissent between staff is fine post-stream, but in-stream it is disruptive. Dissent between viewers is fine in post-stream, but in-stream it is disruptive. Bans post-stream are almost always abusive. The person did not disrupt the stream, therefore it had no application. However, #9 still applies. Just to be safe. 9. No pron or illegal stuff. Self explanatory, legal issues, possible takedown. Dangerous even post-stream, which is why it is a sole exception. 10. This has been edited for a reason likely pertaining to certain staff members, but it essentially said 'Do not be offensive'. I should not have to explain this. FAQ: Q: Why is #8 not in the list? Is it fake? A: Rule 8 is very real. It is not in the list as a stream injoke, sadly people have abused this to twist it's words. Q: Why are you kind of rambly? A: I don't feel like making this a fully fledged work. This is only here because of idiots. Q: You're an asshole and wrong. A: I highly doubt that. Step back, rethink things. Nothing in this rule list is opinion. Also, questions please. Q: Why don't you like TGC much D:D:D: A: Well, I'm essentially the reason he was modded. I feel liable for his trolling and the general dissaray caused by him, which is the EXACT OPPOSITE of the purpose of our staff. In conclusion: Please stop the nonsense. Don't get offended over nothing, and focus on what's really important. I made this to get my ducks in a row for my return to the stream. I'd like to return said stream to it's former glory.(Good night sweet prince, RIP moobot. Miss you never.) Mutahar, if you read this, WE NEED FRESH BLOOD. And someone who isn't part of the TGC circlejerk, preferably. Good night, everyone. I hope this relieves my headache somewhat. Category:Blog posts